The FanFicc of Destiny
by GentlemanOfDoom
Summary: ( ʖ )


The fanficc of destiny.

It was a rainy day. Well, it didn't rain that much, but you can't say it was sunny. Luckily, the weather forecaster said, that it will be a better weather in the evening. And that's what Tilto hoped for. Tilto Ballings was a "Smol lil dwarf"-boi. Once upon a time, he found the ring of destiny, but that is a story for another fanficc. Long story short, the ring made the little man (not specified what is meant by that) appear a bit taller. It had no use to Tilto though, because he was infertile. So he adopted a boiine (girls with huge Asian dicks) called Valentine. She was one of the folk of the "Hoomens", and not one of the folk of the "Smol lil dwarves", but somehow nobody saw it. Anyway, Tilto and Valentine threw a party with no reason. I mean, it would be awkward to have the same birthday date, wouldn't it? And to spice that party up, they invited a wizerd, a wizerd with an almighty right foot and the limited capabilities to only summon ass-kicking things. His name was Marty, Marty the Blonde, because he had no money to dye his hair white. And they invited their relatives, but only the royal family of humans, ducks, memes and retards, the McSmarrs, came. Because nobody else cared about that story anyway. With the exposition ending, let the real story begin. A story of magick. A story of duccs, diccs, fuccs, and a lot of other things that are written using a carbon copy. A story, where one of the main characters is not introduced in the exposition. A story of how a random unknown dude seeing the maybe most weirdestest and complicated (at least as complicated as the McSmarr family tree) story, that has ever been written.

So, as mentioned earlier, they invited a wizerd. And because he wasn't able to teleport, and was too afraid of summoning a giant foot that will kick his ass there, he had to get there by the most common used means of transport, feet. Yeah, he wasn't only too poor to dye his hair, he also was too poor to buy a bike. So he walked on a street, that was leading straight to the town where the most unimportant part happened. And because it is so unimportant, the author didn't need to come up with a name for the town. While walking there, he was being stopped by Valentine, because she found him totally coincidentally, and so they walked the rest of the way to the town without a name together. And because nothing special happened there, we can skip to the part, where the party begins. It was 19:03, the rain stopped a few hours ago, and everyone was quite happy and wanted the party to start. And luckily, Tilto just finished writing his beginning speech. He stood up and began: "My dear McSmarrs. Today is no special day. Alas, I was feeling lonely and wanted a party here." Cheers abound. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. I don't know why I just said such a philosophic sentence, but it sounded good in my head, so why not say it? Anyway. I wanted you all to hear, that I finally found an appropriate young man for my daughter." There is a dead silence from the crowd. They gaze at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out whether Tilto went totally insane. Because, you have to know, Valentine was a boiine, who was very difficult to get into a relationship.

Tilto began to shiver nervously, as he fidgets with the ring of destiny behind his back.

"His name is Max McCheese. He is a boi I met when I was there, where another fanficc happened, but now I am back again. With the thought, that he is a boi, who knows how to treat a girl with a huge Asian dick properly." The crowd was shocked. And Valentine was literally electrocuted, because she fell on an electric fence because she was so shocked.

"Anyway, let the party begin, shall we?", Tilto said, and everything was forgotten. Because, would you rather think of a boiine maybe having a proper boi, or drink beer? Right. So the party started, Tilto went home because he remembered he actually hates parties, and only Marty, the wizerd, recognized that, and followed him. While the party went on, Marty asked Tilto, whether he is still sane. But the smol lil dwarf searched for an envelope, in which he put the ring of destiny, and a map to Mount Destiny. He said: "Here will be the place, where fate takes place. Please, oh Marty the Blonde, wizerd of the almighty right feet, help my daughter get there." "No.", Marty said. "I have to investigate, whether the ring of destiny might have important story-related secrets." So he went away, leaving Tilto and Valentine, and all the McSmarrs alone.

The next day was a mess. Everyone was so drunk, and everyone had so incredibly painful headaches, that I think we can skip that day. There was some cleaning done, and stuff, but that's about it. So, after that day, Marty did some research on the ring of destiny, and found out, that the ring was actually magick.

It was the long lost ring, that held all the power of Pigweasley, a half-god and company man, rich, magick and evil. Pigweasley once built a pig fur textile factory, called Barad-tür in Klotür. Pig fur was a magick stuff, that only grows on pigs (what a surprise), but the thing is, pigs don't grow fur. So Pigweasley used his magick power on pigs to let them grow fur, and the fur was awesome. As he was the only one, who sold the highly magick stuff, he became very rich. As he was becoming richer and richer, and had the hobby of building giant armies, he had nearly no time to do his magick in the factory. So he had the genious idea of forging all his power into a ring and let the ring do its job. So he had a lot of free time, while his factory was working all day long. Many became jealous of his success, though. For example Erlond, a member of the folk of the "Erves", who was a really evil guy, for example in "Matrix" and "Cloud Atlas". And so he was here. So he went to Klotür with his little army and wanted to fight with Pigweasley, and the winner gets the ring. But because Pigweasley wasn't that good at doing fighting stuff back then, he lost. Some random dude called ESLdur cut off his fingers, and so he lost his ring and all his power. Since then he trained hard, though. And he got better at training armies. The ring got lost, because of really hard to explain things. And then Gollum got it. And then Tilto. And so we are here now.  
Marty told Tilto and Valli, that they have to leave the town, that maybe should get a name by now, but because Tilto was a old, lazy fuck, he said Valentine should do it. Marty told her to get to the Dancing Horse restaurant, where she will meet him, but first he has to do some stuff with Schlandoman the White, his master and most powerful wizerd before Marty punched the crap out off the Gayrog. Wait, is that too early? A spoiler? My fault. The thing is, a smol lil dwarf called Cumwhite Ghandi heard all this, and so he was forced to help Valentine with that. Because, why not? They should start the journey the next day, Marty said, and then he left to search for council from Schlandoman the White in Wiesngard.

So, now with two main characters being at different places, you can choose, which too follow. To follow Marty's story, read the next paragraph. To follow Valentine's story, read the paragraph after Marty's paragraph.

Marty walked to Schlandoman the White, who was living in Wiesngard. He once tried to set up a pig fur textile industry there, but wasn't powerful enough to replicate Pigweasley's magick. After he arrived, Marty told him, that Valentine has the ring, and asked what should be done. "Bring it to me, Marty.", he responded. "Bring it here, so we can use the power, the magick of this ring, to create a pig fur textile factory here in Wiesngard. We, as we both are powerful wizerds, will rule the market. We will be the best. Wiesngard first. And Klotür second." Marty was getting unsure about this, as he thought of Schlandoman as a thoughtful person, who never sought for power, always wanting to help others. "You don't act like the wise wizerd I know, Schlandoman", Marty said. "As if you were controlled by someone. Someone… more powerful." "Someone, with the power, to see everything. His predictions for the course of worth of pig fur never failed. The ruler of Klotür sees all. His gaze pierces banks, money, stock prices. You know, what I speak of, Marty. A great eye. Lidless, greased in money. Soon enough he will summon an army, great enough to assault all pig fur textile factories." "You know this. How?" "I have seen it." Marty shivered of fear. The most powerful wizerd alive was controlled. He was sure that Pigweasley controls and manipulates Schlandoman's mind. Schlandoman took Marty to his 17k Dollar High End PC running Facebook video calls. "The Facebook video call service is a dangerous tool, Schlandoman." "Why? Why should we fear to use it?" "It is proven, that Facebook always listens, saves everything. We don't know, who else might be watching!" Marty switched the webcam off. Schlandoman said, in a deeper and mysterious way, making Marty uncomfortable: "The hour is later than you think. Pigweasley's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul (Note, that it is not Minas Morgul from the Harry Potter franchise, we switched the two beginning letters)." "The Nine?", Marty stuttered, with fear in his face. "They already crossed the river Wiesn, disguised as riders in leather. They will find the ring. And kill… the one who carries it." "Valentine!" Marty was shocked, knowing one of his best friends was in great danger, even though he barely knew her, he just knew her dad. He started to move outside, but Schlandoman kicked every door's asses and 360-door-closed them, leaving Marty trapped in the room with Schlandoman. And because this still is not a movie, we can't show you how EPIC this fight was. But in short it was magick. And Schlandoman won. What a surprise, that the more powerful one wins. So he locked Marty up on the roof of his factory. (If you read this first, then consider reading the next paragraph, too. It is amazing as fuck.)

Valentine on the other hand had a rather boring day. She started her journey to the Dancing Horse restaurant in Bree, a little town, that has a name, because it is more important to the story than the town without a name. She and Cumwhite headed North, and always walked on the street, just as Marty said her not to do. They arrived at the river Wiesn, crossed it, and got to Bree. There they walked into the restaurant and ordered a bunch of beers. Of course only for Cumwhite, Valentine just drank coffee. Well, she tasted a bit of the beer, and was instantly drunk. So she acted like that and slipped, fell, and tried to catch the ring of destiny, that was falling out of her jacket pocket, but managed to put it on her finger instead. And so the magick of the ring affected the little man of Valentine. A creepy stranger, who was just eating his cheese bread, watched all this, and as he saw that the little man grew rapidly, he knew, that the ring was magick. He finished his cheese bread, went to Valentine and helped her standing up. She instantly fell in love with him. He said, that it's not safe, to be alone out there. Cumwhite made the angeriest face he ever made, but Valentine straight up ignored that. The stranger told her to stay with him that night, as he knew, that other men might hunt her. Blind by the cheesiness she followed him, even though Tilto booked a room of the hotel the other side of the road for her, and Cumwhite drank so much beer he died (Is that too hard? I mean, he is a side character, he is allowed to die like this, isn't he?). Valentine was very tired, so she instantly fell asleep. The stranger on the other hand had a very weird sleep rhythm, he stood awake the whole night. Then, suddenly, Valentine heard a noise. Four men, all in reeeeeaaaaally kinky leather clothes, broke into the room where Valentine was supposed to rest, and started to rape the bed, until they realized that Valentine wasn't there. So they just demolished the whole room and left. The next day she waited for Marty, but he wasn't appearing. She thought that he lost interest in her, but nope, he just was kept in captivity. (If you're not knowing what I am talking about, then read Marty's story's paragraph, you cunt.)

Anyway, here is how it went on. Luckily, Marty was able to communicate with giant flying beagles (not to be confused with the dogs, the beagles are bagels imitating eagles). So he booked a one-way flight to Bree. He ran into the Dancing Horse, but he couldn't find Valentine. Seeing Cumwhite being burried, he thought of the worst, but the bartender said, that a boiine, who appears to be a smol lil dwarf, but she said she was a hoomen, was going away with a boi to Levendirr. Just a few hours before Marty arrived, the stranger got bored, and so he told Valentine to finally give up the thought that Marty comes, and so they started the journey to Levendirr, because the stranger said, that Erlond totally is not a bad guy, he actually wanted to destroy the ring and make pig fur textile industry a hand craft industry again. So they set off to Levendirr. So Marty had to go after them. But it was night soon, so he decided to wait the night, and hoped for the best.

(Disclaimer: finding a good connector between two separate story lines is hard.)  
Valentine and the stranger (Why do I call him stranger, I mean, I know his name, and those who read it can already guess, who he is) went on top of a mountain, because as we already know from every Sid Meier's Civilization game, being on top of mountain is always the best. The stranger cooked a bit of duck, and added a bit of cheese to it, and so they ate a little bit. Night came, and Valli fell asleep again. The stranger on the other hand stood awake, as he gave himself the quest to protecc Valentine from all harm. The problem is, that one of the Nine, who were mentioned earlier by Schlandoman was close to them. And he sensed the power of the ring. I mean, it would be stupid to let someone, who can't find a ring, find a ring, right? So he sent a message in the Nutsgul WhatsApp group, but only three had mobile internet. So, they rode straight to the place where Valentine and the stranger rested on their cool black horses, and so they climbed the mountain, but because of the mountain's perk for the attacked, the stranger saw them, and woke up Valentine. She was rather sleepy, so she thought the ring makes her invisible or such a magic thing. I know, sounds hilarious. Magic in real world. There is only magick. Anyway, as she put on the ring, the Nutsgul sensed the power of it even more. Dedicated to find the ring, they only stared at Valentines finger, which leads to them stumbling over the fireplace, and because they were so cool, fire was very effective against them. So they fled to call the other five Nutsgul. But one of the Nutsgul dropped his sword, and it fell right into Valentine's rip cage. The stranger, fearing that she might die, and knowing Livenderr was not far away, lifted her up, and carried her to the city. Occasionally, they met an erf with a horse, and the erf was like: "I am a erf, and I can tell the future, so I can save you." The horse brought Valentine and the stranger to Levendirr, but not without the Nutsgul hunting them. Luckily, a river was going insane and let the erf, the stranger, and Valentine pass, but drowned the Nutsgul. Well, it only drowned their horses, because the Nutsgul were magick beings. But they first have to grow stronger in Minas Morgul (still not the one of the Harry Potter franchise). So we are rid of this bastards for… at least seven minutes.

Anyway, the heroes reached Livenderr, and Marty the Blonde was already there, too. He talked a lot with Erlond, and found out, that the stranger was actually right, that he was a good guy. Valentine was cured from the little eight cm deep scratch of the sword, and they lived happily ever after…. Or until the next part of this awesome, magick, and awesome story comes out.

Roll the credits:  
Author: Marty (not the wizerd in the story)  
Actors: Valentine: Valentine

The stranger: Max McCheese

Marty the Blonde: Marty

Side characters: not important

The fanficc of destiny. Part 2.

So, where were we? Hmm… I think somewhere between the beginning and the end. Maybe at Erlonds house. In Livenderr. Maybe. Well, I am pretty sure. And if we are not there, then at least our magnificent characters of the fanficc of destiny are there. And they had a meeting. A meeting so EPIC that it will be known as "the council of Erlond". But because a council with only our already known main characters, Valentine the hoomen, Stranger the Max, Marty the wizerd, and the already known side characters, Erlond the erf, Cumwhite the dead, and me the narrator are about three main characters and one side character too few to have a real EPIC council, now we introduce to you: the just mentioned remaining main and side characters.

BUUUM! Here he is, the one and only side character (what a sad life) who is introduced here: The hoomen and son of the Truchsess of Gönndir, brother of Lendemir, who is an actually useful side character in the future of the fanficc of destiny. Here is Borrowdemir! Eh, I think because he is a simple side character we can ignore his background story.

HUUUYAAAA! Continuing with the first new main character, let's all welcome the best dworf in the history of dworves, maybe ever, Jackli Corvuson. (Any similarities to real names are pure coincidence because I just smash my magick keyboard and the words just appear. If you feel insulted, eh, I don't care.) He is the son of Corvus Gimlison, who once fought in Middleworld War XXIV., also known as the war of the five armies, which, as you can imagine, happened in yet another fanficc. Jackli was raised in the mountains, deep inside the mines of Gloria, and became more and more powerful by selling food and telling such amazing (not as a mazing as the fanficc of destiny, though) stories of so many nearly fatal mine accidents, you might think all dworves drive their minecarts drunk as fuck. (Wait, that word there… I think we have to make this FSK 16.) After becoming so powerful to finally get out of the mines of Gloria, he stumbled over his own feet, right into the labs of Aperture Science, fell into a blue portal, travelled through a few parallel universes, dropped on the Maelstrom, got invited to Odin's birthday party, prepared an Axe, the best fighting weapon/deo as agift, and on the way to Odin's house he ended up here in Erlond's city, Livenderr. If you think, "Hey, that sounds completely unlikely", well, he told me that story, I have no proof that he lied, so I believe him. Next on, we have, with a loud

PLOP!, the great cousin of Erlond's son's wife's brother's niece's cat, the erf who can make every man become a furry, because he is amazing at making cock tails, the powerful being who not only has long ears, but also a long history as a farmer, specialized in having chicks and cocks. After he became president of the United Cock and Chick Famers, he built a huge, a tremendous discord server. 130 members tall, and it will get higher. Myths say, that in that discord server there is Sanctuary Entertainment, but I think we will hear more of that in the future. If you wonder why I still haven't said his name, well, here it is: Demolas. So, his background story is very mysterious, but he thought that it would be kinda cool and EPIC to join the journey of the fanficc of destiny. So he picked up his handmade black 10.700 € bow of doooooooooom and flew right onto his chair where he sat over 9000 seconds until the council of Erlond began.

KAAACHINNNG! Now, I already mentioned him twice or thrice before, the one and only stranger, whom'st'd've name hasn't been officially mentioned (It's your fault if you read the credits of part one). Well, as noone could have expected it, his name is Max McDuck, also known as Max McCheese, when they arrive in the lands of Gönndir. His backstory is amazing. Well, where shall I start? His life began somewhat like 20 years ago. He was born as the king of… wait. That is a spoiler, right? Hmm… I think I should skip that part. Well, now without spoilers: He ran away from home to find his true love and now he is here. But: don't mention that Max's real name is not Max McDuck, because if Valentine knows that the stranger is Max McCheese, without really getting to know him, the fanficc will end very soon. So, stay quiet. So, Max chilled his entire life, but now he stumbled over Valentine and fell. Metaphorically. Like, in love, not falling over her. So, because destiny was like: You should now be the main characters of the fanficc of destiny. And so they were.

So, I don't think that we have to introduce Valentine and Marty, because we already did. And if you need some background information, their life stories, or cheeseburgers, then think of the word "awesome" and you got all of it.

Now, let the story continue. They did some talking, something about destroying the ring of destiny inside Mount Destiny, or 6 good guys (Valentine, Max, Marty, Borrowdemir, Jackli, Demolas) to take care of the 9 bad bois (the riders in leather, aka Nutsgul). I think that's fair. 6:9 is always fair. Hmmm… there was something like "always be strong, don't betray the others, stay united" (I'm looking at you, Borrowdemir). Ah, yeah, and then they wanted a cool name for their group. "Justice Avengers!", Borrowdemir shouted. "Captives of my loli dungeon!" was Nanie's idea. Hmmm… where did she come from? I thought she would be introduced in part 4. After other ideas like "the almighty magick ass-kickers", "6 ducks givin' 0 fucks", or "issoupready?", they decided to become famous as "the fellowship of the ring of destiny". Sounds lame, I know, but we have to calm down with the stupidity in the story, let's get to serious business. So, because Max had no weapon like Jackli and his Axe, Demolas with his bow of dooooooooom, Marty with his almighty right foot, Valentine with her ring of destiny, and Borrowdemir with an old rusty sword (damn, being a side character in the story really is a hard job), he wanted a cool weapon, too. Because, now with his old rusty sword he would appear as a side character. So the erves of Livenderr repaired the sword of ESLdur, a mighty dildobat called "Excalibastard". After preparing the stuff they need for their journey they started by heading straight to Klotür, where Mount Destiny was, and here is, where the real story begins.

The group assembled, of which I think I should say the names of the members again, because half of you forgot the half of the cast already. The beginning made Valentine, Max McDuck and the wizerd Marty, then came Borrowdemir, Jackli Corvuson and Demolas. We don't need three additional midgets, as they would just create two separate story lines, which would make me write two more books, and I definitely will not do that. They agreed that one can very simply walk into Klotür, came up with a meme and a plan, of which the first one was way more successful, as memes don't tend to kill people, but the plan, kinda does. According to the plan, they set sail (metaphorically, they were still on land) to Klotür. If I was a talented artist, I would draw you a map and glue it to the book cover, but as I am neither a talented artist, nor has this book a cover, just think of a very cool piece of dirt, in the form of a C, which a few call New C-Land, but officially (according to the Wicci) it is called Middleworld, and imagine a red line going from a village without a name, over Bree, Levendirr, some other cities, towns, villages, small villages, very small villages, extremely small villages, houses, shacks, wooden planks, sticks, forests, mountains, bla, are you even reading this, stones, electronic parts from a long time ago in a universe far far away, and paths, rivers, train rails, streets, highways, hell, highways to hell, and other stuff you find in a normal average medieval world, leading to Klotür. The next important destination however was a mountain with ice and snow, of which I forgot the name. I could tell you about the beautiful landscape of the journey, but because I am a jerk I will not. There were some happenings happening, like the invention of the elchtest. They were walking, like in slow motion and everything, because heroes always walk in slow motion, except when they don't, and then they came across a street, where, as I said, the Elchtest was invented. A moose riding a bike crashed right into the left side of a car, which was also riding a bike. As this accident was very, very brutal, I will not go into details any further. The moose however survived, but the car died. So nowadays everyone checks, whether their car can withstand a crash with a moose, and because this story was written by a German, it is called an Elchtest. Again what learned (Educational part; check). After exactly nineteen days they finally arrived at that mountain, which the fellowship of the ring of destiny could not have passed by going around it in any way, as it would make the story less awesome, and because they have to keep to the script. So, they came to the mountain, and wanted to pass it by getting over it with Bennet Foddy, but soon they realized that it was too cold for Valentine, as she starts to freeze when it's below 20 degree Celsius. So instead they walked the whole way down, and the only way to finally get to the other side of that frigging mountain was to walk through the Mines of Gloria. And Marty knew exactly that passing those underworld halls brings great danger with it. The last time he did that, one of his companions managed to get the fingernail of his right ring finger ripped off. As he wants that noone should never ever not experience that again, he sealed the entrance to the mines. Literally. There was a giant seal laying in front of the door. This seal had a personality disorder and thought it would be the Sphinx, having to ask everyone a question before they can pass. So it asked our adventurers the following question: "What is grey, invincible, stupid and needs fuel?"

Of course none of them had any idea, what that thing could be. Marty actually forgot that he sealed the door, so he had no idea either. As only Borrowdemir had the capabilities to think, and he wasn't really good at it, the other ones got bored really fast, as there was no way past that mountain and no way inside it either. And because we have no disposable side character, who is responsible for doing all the stupid stuff, they had to choose one for this time. The dices of many sides decided that it's Jackli was chosen to do something stupid. But we all know, the best stories start (or continue) with something stupid. So, just after Jackli had the idea of throwing stones, a lake spawned right in front of them. So the got an even better idea: Throwing rocks into the lake. Said, done, they started throwing rocks in there. Just like you might think, there was an ancient and powerful beast inside that lake. A great anaconda was hidden inside the water and waited for something to move, so it knew that there were living things to eat. And with a "Blub" a stone entered the water. Recognizing that, the great anaconda jumped out of the water and saw six people and a giant seal, which was pretending to be the Sphinx. Hungry as it was, it wanted to eat the giant seal first, but because the great anaconda was an evil being, and evil beings always speak their plans out loud to the protagonists before the protagonists can undo everything the antagonists did, the seal had time to change its personality again. Now, afraid of being attacked unarmed, it thought of being a weapon, a German Kriegsmesser for example. And because Marty was smart enough to give the seal the power of changing its actual appearance when in danger, after the great anaconda finished to tell its evil plans, a German Kriegsmesser was standing in front of it. So, as the prophecy of the Rudel about the Elchtest and the happening, that happens right now, were about to be fulfilled, the door to the Mines of Gloria opened and our six heroes were able to pass, seeing a great anaconda kämpfing against a German Kriegsmesser, as the door was automatically closes behind them, leaving them with no idea, whether the seal survived it or not. Being inside the Mines of Gloria, they took a deep breath, and started to search for the light switch. But because light switches were not invented back then, they had to come up with magick light. Marty casted the spell of the Photokick. If casted wrong, it prints a selfie out of nothing, and if casted correctly, it summons really smol feet, that kick the switches of a few photons that were surrounding them, which made the photons shine bright like a diamond. Being able to see again, they started to search for the exit. Soon they came to a really thing bridge over a really deep cliff, and they knew: "That is a bridge we totally have to go across!"

So they ran to the bridge, as a load moaning echoed through the halls. As the others weren't in the Mines of Gloria before, but Marty was, only he knew what cruel thing moaned so loud. Fear dominated his facial expression, as a bright gloom threw light to the walls. Like, seriously, whatever was coming there just threw light bulbs at the walls. That didn't stop them from running towards the bridge of Kazach-Doom however, and they were halfway across it, as the monster, the Gayrog, appeared. Our heroes were speechless when they saw him. One does better not describe him, as he is the incarnation of cringe and gay, which made our heroes stay where they are, because they had to watch him. Only Marty knew, that this was his tactic, letting his prey freeze in place as they were watching him, so they had no chance of fleeing. Marty used his magick powers to summon an disillusional almighty foot that made the Gayrog look less like a kinky ox. The simple minds of our heroes were cleared up, so they were able to think straight again after all that gayness. But they lost time, so Marty decided to sacrifice himself and lose screentime, thus earning less money, just for the rest to survive. He turned around to our heroes and said: "Fly, you fools!" But because the background music was so loud they didn't hear it correctly and thought that he Marty said: "Flee, you fools!". So they ran away, leaving the wizerd behind to fight the Gayrog. The Gayrog stepped on the bridge, which began to crumble under his weight and gayness. Marty knew that the only way to not let the Gayrog reach the others was to cut of the way, which means to destroy the bridge they were standing on. So he used all his remaining power, slammed his wizerdy wand on the ground, making the bridge shake. He shouted: "Avada Kedavra!" (Yes, this is the one from the Harry Potter franchise). The bridge was divided between the Gayrog and Marty, leaving Marty on the safe side, and the Gayrog on the side that just disappeared into nothing, leaving the Gayrog with no ground under his feet. As he wanted the wizerd to die with him, he grabbed a giant door that was laying around and slapped Marty with it. Marty didn't fall down however, but he was so freaking angry that the Gayrog slapped a door against him, that he jumped down shouting "Fite me, m8!"

The rest of our heroes, seeing the tragic happenings, were really sad, that Marty died. At least for about 3 minutes. Then they decided to just go on, and so they did. As they misunderstood Marty, they didn't call the Beagle service, instead they just went on by foot. They climbed down the mountain, headed to a small erven town named Cocklorien, that was commandeered by GlaDOS, where some talks were done and things n stuff n butterflies. As the atmosphere really could only be delivered by a real author or a movie, let's just skip that. The results: At the end of part 2, our heroes were all (with the exception of a guy everyone forgot about already) safe and sound in Cocklorien, GlaDOS gave Valli the advice that she will be the only one to use the ring properly, and the rest I don't remember. Maybe because there was a lot of free beer, and maybe because I was invited to the party somehow, and maybe because the next part, part 3, the start of the second book called "The fanficc of destiny: The two towers" will start exactly here, where we left off, and so I wish you all a happy life. The end.

Roll the credits 2.0:

Roll the credits:  
Author: Marty (not the wizerd in the story)  
Actors: Valentine: Valentine

Max McDuck: Max McCheese

Marty the Blonde: Marty

Demolas: Demo

Jackli Corvuson: Jack Corvus

Side characters: not important


End file.
